Need - Ashes 2014
by spooksfan08
Summary: He could have been killed. She almost lost him. The fear makes her realise she needs him. Set in present day London can Alex and Gene be together? Set before my other stories. Strong T (adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ashes to ashes or life on mars. BBC and Kudos own all.

Everything changes

Alex closed her eyes, resting her head back against the sofa. It had been an awful day, Gene suffering more than most. She felt sick at the thought of the beating he had taken, knowing it had been so Ray could get himself away and raise the alarm. Back up had been swift but not fast enough to stop Gene getting hurt.

Xxxxx

He stared in the mirror, relieved the rest of his team had survived unscathed. Swearing under his breath at every movement he shrugged his bloodstained shirt off and began to run a bath. It was the only thing that was going to stop his body seizing up. The litany of bruises and abrasions that covered his chest told him as much. He closed his eyes, sensing Alex behind him.

"Bolls."

"He was going to kill you." Her voice sounded resigned, distant. Gene closed his eyes again.

"Nah not me luv."

"Yes you." She stepped nearer. Turning the running water off she reached for him. Her hands rested on his bare shoulders as she kissed his back. The sharp intake of breath spurred her on.

"Alex."

"I nearly lost you." Alex whispered as she kissed a bruise below his shoulder blade. "Gene." Her voice hitched as she stepped away, picking up the already soaked flannel before using it to bath the wounds on his back. Gene tensed for a moment, surprised when her lips returned to his skin.

"Don't cry." He whispered, turning in her arms. One hand lifting her chin to make her look at him. "That's an order Bolly. No tears." Alex nodded, turning her attention to the marks on his chest. Her lips covered a patch of reddened skin that she knew had to be tender.

"Monsters. Bloody monsters." She blinked back tears. Gene nodded, he had to agree. Seconds later he pulled her into his arms, cradling her as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm here. We're ok, we're together." He kissed her hair. "You and me. Eh Alex? The way it was supposed to be." Alex nodded before running a finger over a particularly nasty bruise.

"Always."

"Always." Gene sighed as she reached up to kiss him. His hands pulled her closer, dipping lower to hold her waist and bottom. Alex's found her fingers moving through his hair at their own accord as he pinned her against the bathroom door.

"Bed." Alex whispered as he kissed her neck. "Now. Oh!" She gasped as he lifted her off her feet.

"Bed." His voice rumbled lower than she could remember.

"Bath." Alex breathed as his fingers pulled her red t shirt away.

"Stuff it." Gene began to kiss along her abdomen. Sighing she closed her eyes. He was alive, they were together. Nothing was going to separate them. Not now. Not this time.

"The water."

"Bloody Nora." Gene propped himself up on one elbow. "I don't need a bath. I need you." She smiled at his declaration before pulling him in for another kiss. He was right. Nothing else mattered. They were together and they were safe. For now.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	2. Chapter 2

A Lucky Man

Gene opened his eyes as memories of the day before began to haunt him. It had been close, the idiot with the knuckle dusters had done a good job of turning his ribs into mush. Sighing heavily he remembered Alex's face when she had seen him in the bathroom. The woman in question was currently sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him but he remembered the horror in her eyes as she, Sam and Ray had returned with back up.

"Gene?" Alex yawned as she spoke.

"Go back to sleep luv."

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah I'm always ok. Gene genie eh? Always ok."

"No." She propped herself up on one arm as her hand rested over the large purple bruise on his upper chest. "You don't have to pretend with me. This is us, not the rest of the team."

"I'm a lucky bugger"

"Three broken ribs, a black eye and more bruised skin than I've ever seen? Lucky?"

"Yeah." Gene nodded as Alex smiled. The trademark pout that always made her catch her breath was back. Gene was as tough as they came to the rest of the world, but with her the Manc Lion could be himself. "I'm not dead, I've just ad ."

"If you finish that sentence with the word shag it'll be more than three broken ribs." Gene raised an eyebrow.

"As if I would! Let me finish you daft bat. I'm a lucky sod because a- not dead." He counted on his fingers. "I've just had the worst possible end to a case apart from a copper popping his clogs an' me team are all ok. And three."

"C."

"I'm in me own bed with a bird I appen to be 'ead over sodding heels for. Now is that enough reason to think I'm lucky? Oh and luv, trust me. That weren't just a quick fumble to me. Meant what I said."

"Gene." Alex blinked as tears filled her eyes.

"Daft bat." Gene ignored his ribs protesting as he pulled her to him. Kissing her hair he closed his eyes, finally certain he could sleep.

"Gene?" Alex whispered. "Gene?" His light sore reassured her for a moment. "I love you too." She rested her head on the pillow next to his and closed her eyes a second too early to see the smile that crossed his face.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N that's all folks.


End file.
